Dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place
by Elburn
Summary: OoTP: Tuesday night at 12 Grimmauld Place. What's Harry so worried about?


**Dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place**

* * *

On Tuesday night, Mrs. Weasley rewarded the hardwork of those who had helped to clean the house, by preparing a cold roast chicken, various salads, and peaches with cream for dessert. 

Harry was still trying to get through his dinner when everybody had finished their main course. He chewed slowly, his throat sticking whenever he tried to swallow. Knowing everybody was waiting was not helpful. Hermione was chatting animatedly with Ginny ("I'd be really mortified if my boggart was Tom Riddle's diary.", "Well, everybody has their demons. It's easy enough to get rid of: just say, 'Riddikulus'."); Ron was reading, "Quidditch through the Ages" for what seemed to Harry, to be the hundredth time since buying a new copy in Hogsmeade; Tonks was pouring a cup of tea for herself; Lupin was sitting quietly, drinking his goblet of butterbeer; Fred and George were talking in hushed voices with Mundungus Fletcher; and Molly was talking quietly with Arthur. Harry heard a soft, "Oh!", from further up the table. Tonks pushed out her chair and hurried to the sink.

"If he'd only let me trim it, so he- Tonks, what _are_ you doing?" Molly had spotted Tonks pouring tea from her cup into the sink.  
"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I accidentally put in too much milk." Tonks said over her shoulder as she dried the edges of her cup, and came back over to the table, to top up her tea.

Harry chewed another small piece of chicken, his gaze focused on the chicken leg which sat on his plate. He felt something move through his hair, and looked up. Sirius, sitting next to him, was ruffling his hair, and gazing at him in concern.

"Alright, Harry?" Sirius asked, still playing with his Godson's hair.  
"Um, yeah... fine."

George, who was helping himself to another bottle of butterbeer, let loose a snort, clearly in disbelief.  
"Anybody ever tell you that you're a bad liar, Potter?" Fred asked, in an uncanny impression of 'Mad Eye' Moody.

"You aren't nervous about Thursday, are you?" Lupin sat his goblet on the tablet, then rested his gaze on Harry. The kitchen had gone quiet, listening in on the conversation.

"Well... maybe a little." Harry said, but the instant he said this, he wished he had said, "no". All eyes were on him now, and he felt colour creeping up his cheeks and ears. No use hiding it now, though. "It's just... if they rule against me-"

Lupin interrupted, his voice firm. "They _can't_ rule against you, Harry. You were in danger, and that _is_ a circumstance under which magic is allowed."

"Remus is right." Sirius said lightly, nodding. "The law is on your side."

Harry looked down at his plate. He knew that Professor Lupin and Sirius were right. The eyes of those around him contained a look of worry: worry for him. For the first time in his life, Harry had found friends when he became a wizard and started his first year at Hogwarts. _'I don't want to lose that.'_ He thought.

"I don't want to go back," Harry mumbled, then looked up. "To the Dursleys, I mean."

"I don't think they could do it in good conscience, Harry." Remus said at last.  
"Knowing Dumbledore, he'll find some way to put up a defence." Sirius added. "Besides, you know that even if they _did_ rule against you, I'd very happily take you in."

Molly scowled at Sirius. Lupin, recognising where this was going, picked up Harry's plate, since he seemed to be finished with it, and got to his feet. "Excellent meal, Molly." He nodded to her. "Thank you." Having said this, he shot a meaningful look at Sirius, which Harry took to mean, _'Be Quiet.'_ Sirius nodded curtly, but said nothing.

-oOo-

Carrying a plate of chicken and rats that Crookshanks had captured for Buckbeak, Harry opened the door to the Hippogriff's room. His heart sank further as he remembered what he had heard as he had closed the kitchen door: Molly and Sirius. Arguing.

Buckbeak issued a sort of squawking noise as Harry entered, nearly balking at a faint, unpleasant smell. He bowed to Buckbeak, and the Hippogriff bowed back, then tilted its head. Harry peeled the tinfoil off the plate, the rustling noise seeming to interest Buckbeak. Placing the plate on the floor, he gently petted Buckbeak, who was now gazing reproachfully at him.

"Sorry, Buckbeak, it's all we've got." Harry said quietly, still maintaining eye contact. Buckbeak made a noise, nudged Harry with his beak, then began to eat the dinner that had been provided for him.

Harry wandered over to a wall, and sat down, holding his knees to his chest. Molly and Sirius were shouting by now. "I wish they'd stop." He said quietly, not even sure if Buckbeak would understand him. Buckbeak replied to this by making a sort of stunted purring noise.

"BUT IF YOU CAN'T FULFIL THAT PROMISE, DON'T MAKE IT!"

Harry groaned, and leaned his head on his knees. Buckbeak squawked loudly, and pawed the floor with his taloned feet. In the hallway, the portrait of Sirius' Mum had begun to shout.

"BESMIRCHING THE HOME OF MY FATHERS WITH THEIR WAYS, THE BLOOD TRAITORS-"

The shouting got quieter. Lupin was probably trying to restore order, starting by closing the curtains across the portrait of Mrs. Black.

Buckbeak gently nudged Harry again with his beak. He looked up, and petted Buckbeak's head. "It seems everyday, they have some sort of go at each other." Harry said sorrowfully.

"It's because she doesn't trust him." Said a totally different voice from the doorway.  
"P-Professor Lupin, I thought you were downstairs." Harry stood up, startled.  
"The portrait going off seemed to be enough to calm them." Lupin replied mildly. "Anyway, don't you remember how conflicted you felt upon discovering Sirius was innocent?"  
_'I don't need this.'_ Harry thought, leaning his head on the wall. _'I don't need a lecture.'  
_"Molly feels the same conflict. For so long, she has been used to seeing Sirius Black's name in connection with the betrayal of your parents, Harry." Remus continued, tilting his head to the side. He paused a second, before continuing in a quieter voice. "Many people would vie for the chance to protect you, Harry. Including Molly and Sirius."

Harry nodded. When he looked back up, Lupin was smiling faintly.

"And I guess," The Professor added, "Including me."

The words jammed in Harry's throat as he looked down at the threadbare carpet. He honestly appreciated the efforts that Molly, Sirius and Lupin had made to keep him safe over the last few years. But it would sound childish and ungrateful to complain about the arguing, since he should be thanking them for even caring.

Much to Harry's relief, he was saved from having to formulate an answer by the door bell ringing. "That portrait again!" Harry could hear Sirius shouting.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND THEIR FOUL WAYS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

"Shut up, Shut UP, SHUT UP!" Sirius was yelling.  
"Just draw the curtains!" Tonks cried over the noise.

The screaming portrait got quieter, and Harry guessed they had managed to get the portrait back under control. After a few minutes of silence, Lupin turned to leave.

"I should get downstairs." Lupin said quietly. "It's probably Professor Snape." He furrowed his eyebrows at Harry. "Think about what I said." With that, he left the room, and Harry was alone with Buckbeak once more...


End file.
